The Swiss Trading Company
Swiss Trading Co. The Swiss Trading Co. is the ' Trunk ' of all the companies under it. The company is in charge of several ' branches ' ( ex. Military Development Branch, Housing Branch, etc ). Those branches then contain several ' leaves ' or companies working in that branch area. The leaves on a branch work together to help the branch, and the branches work together to help the trunk. To make a beautiful tree, with very delicious fruit. Here is an Sample of the Setup: Key: Trunk = The Swiss Trading Co. Branch = Any Company Branch Leaf = Any Company under that Company Branch Staff *CEO - Blau Wolfe XIII *CFO - *President of Sales - Blau Wolfe XIII *Vice President of Sales - *Militia Leader - Blau Wolfe XIII *Chairman of the Branch Board - Blau Wolfe XIII *Military Branch Boardmember - Matthew O'Malley *Educational Branch Boardmember - Alexander Kroshbon *Medical Branch Boardmember - *Gold Mining Branch Boardmember - *Travel Branch Boardmember - *Seafaring Branch Boardmember - *Banking Branch Boardmember - *Mail Branch Boardmember - The Coalsmythe Militia The Coalsmythe Militia was founded by, well of course Joseph Coalsmythe. Their sole duty is to protect everything under The Swiss Trading Co. Download.jpg|Foot Militia Yeomanry.png|Mounted Militia Branches This is a list of all the Branches for The Swiss Trading Co. more will be added to the Corporation later. Military Branch The Military Branch Produces anything military related. Such as artillery, guns, armor, equipment, etc. We are the Prime production for the Military, and since of our crafty inventions the Swiss Military has become very powerful. Thanks to the TSR, the weapons surplus we produce is reduced since we produce so many. All Swiss Military Weapons are made from The Military Branch, you will find no weapon not crafted by us unless you picked up the enemy weapon. Leaves *The Coalsmythe Weapon Co. Educational Branch The Educational Branch is to teach the citizens of Switzerland possibly the greatest thing on Earth, Knowledge. We are currently teaching in Bern and Zurich districts. We hope to expand to Jura and Graubunden so all of Switzerland can learn. The Educational Branch fuels designers, weapons crafters, Business Owners, etc. The Educational Branch is considerable just as important as The Gold Mining Branch since most of The STC's employees come from here. All employees need degrees, which can be earned with fun at these Educational Centers Leaves *University of Zurich *Kohle University Medical Branch The STC Medical Branch will be trying to provide medical support to all Swiss citizens. We will be constructing many hospitals and hiring a large workforce. We heal the wounded, many stories have been told about soldiers on the brink of death but survived due to our excellent doctors. The Medical Branch recovers more than 3/4 of all soldiers who have injury. Thus keeping the military numbers all-time high, so the Cantons can be defended. All Nations who think about Switzerland are scared of the massive numbers kept alive by our Excellent Medical forces. Leaves *Swiss Trading Co. Medical Services Gold Mining Branch The Gold Mining Branch is used to mine the rich stuff called Gold out of the Alps. They prive to fund the company and to increase its wealth as well. This branch has been known to house thieves who steal gold they find, so the Coalsmythe Militia watches the gold miners often. Some stories have been told that the Militia were practically ' mining ' since they were so close to observe. Thanks to their efforts, no gold has been stolen from the mines. Honest people get a bonus to their pay, since they are trustworthy. This has encouraged people to be honest, and has worked, which is good for the ever growing Wealthy Company. Leaves *Swiss Trading Co. Alps Mining *Swiss Trading Co. Alps Gold Processing *Swiss Trading Co. Alps Gold Reserves *Swiss Trading Co. Alps Gold Sales Company Travel Ever want to go somewhere? Feeling lonely, without your relatives who are located across the lake or river or all the way in Hassigos? Well, that will change soon enough, our Transport Branch will help you get to your location. We even transport to foreign countries so you can see their culture. We have transported a mere 7/8 of all Switzerland's population. Thus making our name heard, you will no longer stand in one spot, you will be everywhere. Leaves *STC Cruise Lines Ships The Ships Branch focus on Ships Ships Ships! We are Switzerland's' Prime Ship building force, the only ships that are not made by us are the ones exchanged by trade. We have large reserves of workforce and are ready to do any challenge we get. We help the STC-STC be able to trade, with our help, they have ships to trade with. This has enabled them to trade with the Hassigos area, Genoa, and England and Ireland. More Countries will have trade contracts soon, enabling more wealth to be acquired via trade. Leaves *Swiss Trading Co. Naval Services Trade The Trade Branch focuses on Trading with foreign countries. This is to increase funds drastically and to represent Switzerland. They use Ships from the STC Naval Services to trade overseas. We use Hassigos and our allies Genoa to help trade. We only trade with countries that are allied and proclaimed trade-able by the King. *Swiss Trading Co. Shipping and Trading Co. Food To be Added Real Estate To be Added Fashion To be Added Banking The Swiss Bank provides an ample source of funds, and actual currency to use in Switzerland. Thanks to the efforts of The Swiss Bank, Switzerland can have a more organized economy and grow in industry, which would greatly improve the country. The Swiss Bank also stores Franc for wealthy people, if you ever wanted to store your money safely, then you should deposit it at the Swiss Bank. *The Swiss Bank Mail To be Added *Swiss Trading Co. Mail Services Category:The Swiss Trading Co.